


& the wind in his hair

by breaththatwalks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: (no dicks were broken in the writing of this fic), @jesus im sorry, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Really nsfw, hammock sex, im finally fucking writing it kids, they fall out of the hammock while doing it, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaththatwalks/pseuds/breaththatwalks
Summary: "You just want to know my stamina?” Steve positively growled, the sun illuminating his hair and forming a halo around him. His hands were tight around wrists, pressing his fingers into Bucky’s skin. He seemed to take up the entire world, glowing and bright, pressing down as Bucky gasped.the non-pg sequel to the sun in his eyes. basically pwp... but with hammocks!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sun in his eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781087) by [breaththatwalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaththatwalks/pseuds/breaththatwalks). 



The air on the 42nd floor backyard was fresh and warm. A breeze blew by, ruffling the edges of Steve’s hair as he looked down at his book. Bucky lay next to him on the wide hammock, watching his brow furrow as his eyes skimmed the page. It was peaceful, for once in their lives. There hadn’t been an alien attack in almost three days (new record!).

Peaceful, Bucky decided, was incredibly boring.

He rolled over, feeling the press of Steve's denim-clad legs against his own, metal hand brushing against Steve's soft white shirt on its way up to brush a lock of blond hair behind his ear. Steve smiled lightly at the shock of cold metal against warm skin, but didn't look at him.

Then Bucky spoke, shattering the quiet. “So, hammock sex?”

From Steve’s reaction, he might have just proposed they take a relaxing nap in the sun together. A slightly raised eyebrow and a hint of red flush crept up his neck, but he continued focusing on the book in front of him.

“Excuse me?”

“Hammock sex. You, me, this incredibly comfortable hammock, the wonderful privacy of Stark Tower..."

The book was placed down now as Steve finally turned to face him, both eyebrows raised at this point. “You're kidding.”

Bucky grinned, pleased at finally getting a reaction. He grabbed Steve’s hands, placing the book beside him (Was he reading Hemingway? Seriously? A true 90-year-old). He brought them to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. The flush was now slowly spreading up Steve’s cheeks, but his gaze remained level.

“We’re in a public house," Steve said, staring at Bucky's mouth as he carefully pressed his lips to Steve’s index finger. "Mhm," Bucky answered, looking the blond directly in the eyes 

“We’re outdoors”, Steve stressed as Bucky took his finger into his mouth before releasing it with a soft pop.

“It’s a private backyard, Steve" 

“It’s _Stark’s_ private backyard. You don’t think he has cameras shoved up the ass of every flower in here?”

“First of all, flowers don’t have asses. Secondly, I really don’t think you’re giving this enough thought-”

“No, Bucky.” Steve said that final note with an air of finality, and yet didn't remove his hands from Bucky's grip or tear his eyes away from his mouth.

“Oh, come onnnnnnnn.” Bucky was aware that whining was probably not the best way to get sex from his boyfriend, but he knew how weak his boyfriend was when it came to his puppy dog eyes. He brought their clasped hands to his chest, pulling Steve so they were both lying on their sides, the hammock wobbling precariously as they shifted. “Think of it as a science experiment?”

Now there was a twitch to the lips, but it was gone in a second, replaced by a rather affronted expression. “Science.”

Bucky smirked, knowing he had just scored a point. “Hate to break it to you, Stevie, we’re not exactly the same kids from Brooklyn.”

The affronted expression remained, blond eyebrows steadily raising. Damn, he was good at that. "I'm sorry, is my lack of asthma offending you?"

"No no no, don't get me wrong, the new body is, well, great- " Bucky let his eyes rove down briefly, down the biceps in a too-tight t-shirt to the broad shoulders and abs he knew lay beneath fabric, the powerful thighs before meeting Steve's again. "-but it's new. Got new limits, if you know what I mean."

Blond eyebrows dropped suddenly, almost wiping the grin of Bucky's face. Steve wasn't smirking, wasn't frowning, but there was an air of smug understanding around him that made Bucky understandably nervous. Smug Steve was almost as unbearable as he was attractive.

  
“Are you," he said, punctuating his words by freeing one of his hands only to poke Bucky's chest with it, "telling me," the hand returned to poke at Steve's chest now, "that you want to have sex with me, on a hammock, _in public_ , just so you can test _how long I can go?"_

Bucky’s grin was turning sheepish now, shifting a little under the piercing blue stare to hide the arousal growing at his words. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks, spreading down his neck, and he watched Steve trace it with his eyes, following it until it disappeared under his shirt collar. He had utterly forgotten he was still clasping Steve's wrist until the blond turned and grabbed both of Bucky's arms in his own, pulling up, up, until he was forcing Bucky’s arms over his head and against the wooden frame of the hammock. The brunet gulped, fingers flexing uselessly as his boyfriend shifted them until Bucky was laid back on the hammock as Steve leaned over him, skin hot against metal as the panels shifted. The blond’s eyes were smoldering now, shifting carefully against the shaking of the hammock to straddle him, strong legs on either side of his own, pressing him down, down, until Bucky was sure he would melt right through onto the grass.

“You just want to know my _stamina?_ ” Steve positively growled, the sun illuminating his hair and forming a halo around him. His hands were tight around wrists, pressing his fingers into Bucky’s skin, bordering on painful but oh-so-pleasurable. He seemed to take up his entire world, pressing down on him as Bucky gasped, eyes shifting rapidly as his hips started to strain upwards, but Steve holds him down, the look on his face demanding an answer.

"Nng -  _yes,_ " Bucky whispers, turning his head to the side. He doesn't want to give in, doesn't want to lose whatever game they are playing but then Steve moves, captures both his wrists in one hand as the other moves to grasp at Bucky's hair, pulling his head up until he's forced to look him in the eye. What a picture he must look, he thinks, lying prone on a hammock in the middle of the yard, flat on his back, hands above his head as Steve tightens his grip in his hair, bearing down on him. If anyone walks in on this he would  _die,_ he thinks. No, if Steve doesn't touch him, kiss him soon, he'll die.

"I didn't hear you," sais Steve, and he lowers his hips just enough so that they brush against Bucky's erection, grinding down ever-so-slightly before rising again and Bucky strains, strains upward as a broken moan forces its way up his throat. He had forgotten how easy he was, how little it too to turn him on when it was  _Steve_ above him, Steve the blond greek god, Steve who knew him inside and out and knew  _just_ what to do to get him like this, gasping and weak and needy.

"Yes," gasps Bucky and his boyfriend finally, finally lowers himself down to grind on him, slow, hard, hips moving with precision, and the look on his face softens as he leans forward, hand in Bucky's hair moving to cup his neck as he drags him forward into a kiss, hot and open-mouthed, sucking the brunet's bottom lip into his mouth. It's good, it's so good, and Steve lets go of his arms so he can wind them around the larger man's neck, pulling him down to kiss him properly, moving his mouth so that he can slide his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, deepening the kiss so it turns dirtier, sliding his tongue against Steves which elicits a soft moan and an actual whimper from the taller man, and those sounds one spurn Bucky on. He reaches one of his legs up and hooks it around Steve's back and pulls, until Steve is lying flush against him. The hammock tips and they pull away for a moment in panic, which turns into giggles as the hammock stabilizes once more.

The problem with breaking apart is that now Bucky is aware of how uncomfortably hard he is, cock pressing against his jeans and he shifts, just a little, trying to find some relief against Steve's leg. In turn, Steve shifts so his leg is placed between Bucky's, giving him the perfect thing to rut against and Steve bites his lip as the movement causes his cock to rub against Bucky's stomach, and the sight of it is so delightful that the brunet can help but wind his hands in the soft blond hair and pull him down, catching that lip between his own teeth before licking his way into Steve's mouth.

It's delightful, dirty and messy and delightful as they rock against each other on the soft cotton of the hammock and it only got better as Steve began to pull away from his face, kissing and biting down the length of his neck, leaving little sucking bruises wherever he went. Bucky can't help but shiver a little at the sensation, as a hot mouth fastens on his neck and sucks hard, hard enough to leave a bruise tomorrow morning. It's too much and not enough and he pulls Steve up so he can kiss him again, and again, open mouthed and sloppy and greedy.

It's only when Bucky snakes one of his hands down to get under Steve's shirt when he realizes how impractical all this clothing is. Forcing himself to break away from the kiss, he pushes Steve up, praying he gets the message. It's a beautiful sight, Steve kneeling above him, large hands reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. Bucky is left with so much gorgeous skin. He runs his hand up Steve's chest, hands sliding across skin and Steve tipped back his head, sighing with pleasure, and Bucky can take it anymore. He reaches down to unbuckle Steve's jeans, and hears him gasp as he palms his cock through his jeans, before unzipping them and abruptly shoving them down over the curve of that delicious ass. He's reaching for Steve's cock when two hands fasten in a vice-like grip on his on. Steve, in an astounding feat of self control, pulls Bucky's hands away. 

"Not yet." His gaze sweeps hungrily up the brunet's body. "You have to strip too."

A thrill runs down Bucky's spine at the words and he works his hands free to raise them over his head, a clear invitation. Using his thighs to stabilize them against their unsteady bed, Steve reaches down and yanks Bucky's shirt off, not looking twice before discarding it onto the lawn below them. It's hot, but Steve doesn't stop there. 

He slides his fingers down Bucky's chest, one hand lingering one where metal meets flesh before grabbing his belt buckle, deftly undoing it then pulling it out, slowly. Bucky lifted his hips to help him, enjoying the flush on Steve's face as he chucks it to the side and his hands return to Bucky's chest. He leans forward, momentarily distracted from his quest of Get Bucky Naked to lick a hot stripe up his collarbone. Suddenly Bucky can't wait, and he untangles his hands from Steve's hair to frantically push down his own jeans, fumbling at the buttons just enough to shove them down to his knees. 

Steve groans suddenly from his position on top of him as their cocks grind against each other, hard and leaking against the fabric of their boxers.

"Not enough," he grunts, hands slipping down Bucky's sides to play with the waistband of his boxers, "I need you _in me_."

Its been years, years together, but that phrase never failed to make him flush. The thought of Steve riding him like he always does, head thrown back and throat exposed, forced him into action.

"Reach into the back pocket of my jeans."

The blond paused, hands stopping as he leans up so he can look Bucky in the eye. Wordlessly, he reached back, fumbling in the denim for a while before raising his hand, a small bottle in his hand.

Steve stops to give him an absurdly fond look,  one that melts Bucky's heart every time he sees it. "You carry lube in your pocket, Barnes? I thought you were past the horny 16-year-old phase."

Bucky shoots him a winning grin. "I was hopeful?"

His grin disappears as Steve drops to bottle on his check to pull his underwear down, cock springing free. The blond reaches forward, wrapping one hand tortuously slowly around the base of Bucky's cock. It's enough to make the smaller man hiss at the touch, head thrown back and eyes closed. Another hand comes forward, tugging his balls, lightly fondling them before both hands join together, stroking his dick slightly faster. It's tight, tight and hot and - gone.

Bucky opens his eyes only to see Steve uncapping the bottle and pouring the lube on his left hand, blue eyes fixed on Bucky's as he reaches that hand behind himself. Bucky can't see what's happening, but he sees Steve's arm working, sees Steve moan a little and he knows, knows Steve is working himself open for him. For  _him_. His other hand goes back to his dick, and the feeling plus the view of Steve so undeniably turned on is hotter than anything he's seen yet. Bucky reaches forward to help, to touch him, to touch himself, but is stopped by a harsh glare from Steve. 

"No." his boyfriend snaps, tone hot and commanding as his hand leaves Bucky's dick long enough to shove his hands above his head. Bucky whines at the loss of contact, feeling exposed. "You stay there."

And  _yes_ , that's the commanding Steve he loves. He feels exposed, stripped down and vulnerable, trusting Steve fully, leaving his fate in his hands. Buck can't help but wind his hands in the hammock strings, holding on for dear life. He can feel his balls tightening and  _no, it's too soon._ "Steve," he calls, trying to signal him to stop without breaking the order to stay where he was. "Nnng,  _Steve!"_ he cried, and his boyfriend looked up, eyes hot and dangerous, and Bucky's hands clenched in the strings above him, and...

"Uh, Steve..."

There was a snapping noise.

Suddenly, they were both thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. Bucky groaned as his back hit the floor hard, Steve landing on him and face first into the grass. He could feel the moist ground against his ass, which is - not going to lie - pretty unpleasant. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and he took a moment, wheezing, as he took in what the  _fuck_ just happened.

"Steve?"

There was a rustle as Steve sat up a little, a leaf in his hair. He looked concerned. "I think we broke the hammock."

Bucky couldn't help but laugh at that, and Steve rolled his eyes at him, pulling himself into a sitting position, and  _oh._

Steve sitting up had resulted in a movement that rubbed both of their bare cocks together, alerting Bucky to the fact that,  _hello_ , he was still hard. 

Bucky bit his lip as Steve looked down considering, before moving his hips again, more purposefully.  Bucky leaned back, head thunking against the grass but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Who could care about lying, ass against the ground, when Steve hand brought himself up on his knees, one hand on Bucky's chest and the other on his dick, positioning it right below him and then -  _oh._

Steve sank down, taking all of Bucky's cock in in one fluid motion, shaft to tip encased in the hot, wet tightness of his boyfriend's ass, still wet from the lube he hand been using earlier. His hips jerk up on impulse, cock straining, and he moans, low and deep and dirty.

Encouraged by the sounds coming out of Bucky's mouth,  Steve began to move in response to the jerking of Bucky's hips, dragging off of him tortuously slowly before sliding back on and making the brunet's whole body shudder at the pleasure of it. Steve moved again, slowly at first but gradually gaining speed, setting a pace that rapidly turned punishing as he drove Bucky closer and closer to the edge.

Reaching between them Steve grabbed his own cock, sliding his hand in time with the movements of his hips and Bucky couldn’t stop the moan he let out, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he was overwhelmed with the sensation of his boyfriend, tight on top of him, and the sight of him jacking off, _right there._  Steve shifted his hips before sinking down again, the new angle allowing him to slide in even deeper and Bucky let out a cry of how good it felt, Steve's ass hitting his balls as he bobbed up and down, shifting his hips with each movement. He reached out to grab Steve's glorious ass, to feel him as he moved, but Steve leaned forward, shoving both his hands down. The fingers on his metal hand flexed, knowing he could easily break the hold but not wanting too. The image of Steve, right above him, while still  _fucking himself on Bucky's cock_ was incredibly dirty. 

Steve was leaning forward, sweat forming at his forehead as he moaned loudly, and Bucky could feel his ass contract, the hot ring of muscles tight around his cock, and that was it, that sight pushed him over the edge and he barely had time to shout out a warning before he came, riding the wave of his orgasm as Steve kept moving, kept pumping up and down.

The look on Steve's face was so glorious, and Bucky was so blissful he couldn't help but yank his hands free and pull him down, kissing him thoroughly, and Steve wound Bucky's hair in his fist, strands long enough that he could pull at his leisure, Bucky groaning at the sting on his scalp. He wrapped one hand on Steve's neck, keeping him him in place as his other hand snuck down to wrap around Steve's cock, pulling it in several quick strokes and Steve moaned into his mouth as he came, splattering his cum onto Bucky's chest.

Bucky kissed him again, slowly, feeling the stress bleed out of his body before Steve flopped beside him, wincing a little as Bucky's now-soft cock slipped out of his ass. 

For a moment there was silence, only the sound of heavy breathing, and Bucky turned and nuzzled a little into Steve's tanned, glorious chest, completely satisfied.

"Hey, Bucky?"

"Mmm?"

"Like, I'm always a fan of post sex cuddles, but this?" Steve gestures to the two of them, half naked and sweaty, still covered in cum and lying on the damp grass. Bucky could feel a root digging into his back and the moist tground was making his butt itch.

"Yeah, you're right," he groaned, wrinkling his nose. "This is gross."

Steve laughed a little at that, sitting up and reaching to grab his shirt from where it was lying on the grass next to them. "Here," he said, handing it to Bucky who promptly wiped himself off with it. Wincing a little, Steve stood up, stretching with his arms above his head before pulling up his pants. 

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

Bucky, still lying on the ground, took a moment to drink in the sight of him, sweaty and disheveled, with the sun glancing off his shirtless chest. Steve looked down at him and smiled, offering a hand. 

"Worth it, though."

 "Come on," Bucky said, grabbing his shirt from the grass before linking his pinky with Steve's, "let's go abuse one of Tony's super showers"

"Last one there has to explain to Stark how the hammock got broken!"

"Aw, come  _on_ Steve!"

**Author's Note:**

> @jesus forgive me
> 
> (this was my first time writing porn im so sorry y'all)


End file.
